Hannah's school hosted a book donation. There are $150$ students at her school, and they donated a total of $b$ books! Hannah donated $3$ times as many as the average number of books each student donated. How many books did Hannah donate? Write your answer as an expression. books
Answer: There were $150$ students who donated a total of $b$ books. The students donated an average of $\dfrac{b}{150}$ books each. Hannah donated $3$ times as many books as the average. $\dfrac{b}{150}\cdot 3 = \dfrac{b}{50}$ Hannah donated $\dfrac{b}{50}$ books.